


Fee Fi Fo Fum

by Qem



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Character Study, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, Guilt, One of My Favorites, Teikou Era, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you lived in a fairy tale, what kind of role would you play? Murasakibara Atsushi knows who he would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fee Fi Fo Fum

**Author's Note:**

> It ended up going up a little late for Atushi's birthday... (the timing of the inspiration of this piece turned out to coincide for his birthday & the character battle) although... it's not exactly a happy birthday present either this ficlet. :3
> 
> Translation in Russian available here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3520235

[Challenge 41: Fee Fi Fo Fum (Murasakibara Atsushi) ](http://basketballpoetsociety.tumblr.com/post/63722476102/challenge-41-fee-fi-fo-fum-murasakibara-atsushi)  


  
**Title:** Fee Fi Fo Fum  
**Character:** Murasakibara Atsushi  
**Challenge:** 41, Character Battle (Murasakibara Atsushi)

  
If you lived in a fairy tale, what kind of role would you play?

Would you be the teacher, who trains his students before fading into the background of another story?

Or would you be the mentor that must die, in order for his students to truly move forward?

Would you be the villain, whose cruelty is known far and wide, before you are eventually cast out from the kingdom?

Would you be the fairy godmother granting wishes? (While never mentioning the price until it’s time to collect?)

Would you be the perfect copy of the handsome prince, interchangeable between tales as a reward for the heroine?

Would you be a hero on a bizarre quest, where you cannot describe why exactly you are making that shirt made out of nettles, but resolutely press on, even though your fingers are bleeding once again?

Would you be the first born son, who’s always successful, the pride of his family, admired by all, until he takes on that quest that’s just too much?

Would you be the last born son, desperate to continue and complete the quest, rescue the first born, rescue it all?

Or would you be the ugly step-sister, too lazy to even make a decent villain?  
   
Murasakibara Atsushi knows who he would be.

Bah. Who’d want to work hard to make a decent villain anyway?

* * *

Atsushi doesn’t like basketball. Everyone knows that. He hates people that work hard, the way they struggle on the courts refusing to give up, blah, blah, blahity, blah. He’s got a mean streak, Says one. Laziest sod in the world, says another.  
   
However what few know, is that he absolutely hates being the villain; and that basketball always makes him out to be the villain as he can’t help winning easily. Heroes need to either work hard or be beautiful, even if it’s only on the inside.

Atsushi’s not the centre of attention, even when he’s the centre on the court. He hates this, he hates being the dragon at the gate, forced to protect the treasure for others. He doesn’t like the way that others see him as a dumb, dull giant. “Fee fi fo fum, he’ll break your bones to make his bread.” The idiots think he’s stupid, but the truth is he sees all too much.

Atsushi isn’t pretty, not even on the inside. He doesn’t like the way that others gaze enviously at his position on the court. Real heroes are clever enough to outwit their opponents, or work hard. Atsushi doesn’t want to work hard for this, but at the same time he can’t just let it go. He’s not allowed to escape the courts, and finds himself constantly stuck in the villain’s position.  
   
“People just need to accept their allocation in life”, Atsushi says.

He’s always saying it to himself.  



End file.
